


Бейсбол не по правилам

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зак пригласил Криса на бейсбольный матч.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бейсбол не по правилам

Идея пригласить Криса Пайна на бейсбольный матч казалась мне замечательной - можно было спокойно сидеть с ним рядом, прижимаясь бедром к его бедру, невинно хлопать его по спине в острых моментах и даже приобнимать за плечи, якобы волнуясь. Однако мой коварный план потерпел сокрушительное фиаско, а сама игра превратилась в настоящую пытку в тот самый момент, когда судья дал команду к старту, а Крис подвинулся ближе и потянул меня за рукав толстовки, чтобы я обратил на него внимание.  
К тому, что он все время облизывает губы, доводя меня до дрожи в коленях одним этим движением, я уже давно привык, но его жаркий шепот мне на ухо стал для моего самоконтроля настоящим ударом под дых.  
\- Слушай, а почему тот игрок, который мяч отбивал, ушел с поля? - его дыхание на моей шее мигом заставило меня напрячься. Я попытался убрать его руку, которая все еще лежала на моем плече, и немного отодвинуться, но Крис не пустил.  
\- Потому, что он не добрался до базы. Это «аут», игрок отправляется на скамейку запасных, - ответил я, не глядя в его сторону и всеми силами пытаясь игнорировать тот факт, что так близко друг к другу мы не находились, кажется, никогда.  
\- Не добрался до базы? Лузер, - произнес Крис и почти коснулся губами моей щеки. Я нервно усмехнулся, глядя на поле невидящим взглядом, а Пайн с нажимом продолжил: - Даже первую базу не прошел?  
Я попытался вспомнить, что там, в школьной терминологии, означает «первая база» - кажется, поцелуй... И тут же мысленно отругал себя за подобные мысли, твердо зная, что это всего лишь мое больное воображение подкидывало иллюзии, будто бы в происходящем есть какой-то подтекст.  
\- Первую прошел, но он должен был добраться до «дома», только тогда его команда получила бы очко, - сказал я уже спокойнее и тут же вздрогнул от неожиданности, потому что Крис, поерзав, уселся ко мне вполоборота и прижался еще теснее. Все, что мог сделать мой самоконтроль, - это заставить меня сидеть неподвижно. Пайн был так близко, что я ощущал тепло его тела даже сквозь одежду. Он снова поерзал бедрами, усаживаясь поудобнее, а я почувствовал, как в висках застучала кровь, и джинсы начали давить в паху. Я думал только о том, откуда буду черпать выдержку для продолжения нашей милой беседы, которая, судя по тому, что Крис вновь склонялся к моему уху, должна была последовать незамедлительно:  
\- Добраться домой - это же самое главное. А он не смог, ай-яй-яй, - Пайн цокнул языком и покачал головой.  
Боковым зрением я видел, что этот гаденыш ухмыляется. Мое терпение лопнуло, я резко повернул голову и посмотрел на него в упор. Мне очень хотелось думать, что мое лицо выражает неодобрение, но Крис расплылся в самодовольной улыбке, и мне оставалось только надеяться, что моя гримаса не показывала все то, что я на самом деле думал о том, какого хрена его рука теперь лежала на моем колене. Я отвернулся и, как бы между прочим, положил ногу на ногу. Плотно так положил, попутно раскаиваясь в своей любви к обтягивающим джинсам. Слишком уж предательски они выдавали мое состояние.  
\- Крис, смотри на поле, - огрызнулся я, но он не отреагировал, а наоборот нагло приобнял меня за плечи свободной рукой.  
Заметив краем глаза, что Крис опять тянулся к моему уху, я с невероятным трудом подавил в себе желание немедленно убраться как минимум на другую трибуну, а лучше куда-нибудь ближе к канадской границе. Я прикусил губу и вдохнул поглубже, готовясь к его очередной фразе, как к прыжку в прорубь. Чертов Крис Пайн.  
\- За-ак, - влажно прошептал он, прикрывая глаза. За эту интонацию и позу ему можно было выдать сразу пяток порно-Оскаров, - а ты такой знаток... правил, да? - он зарылся носом в мои волосы и одновременно провел рукой вверх по бедру. Я почувствовал, как разлетелись на части все кордоны моего самоконтроля, и мгновенно отказали тормоза. - А я вот ни черта не смыслю в бейсболе, - продолжил он тем временем, теперь уже откровенно касаясь губами моего уха.  
Я ухмыльнулся, наслаждаясь острым чувством предвкушения, и посмотрел ему в глаза.   
\- Тогда мы могли бы поехать домой, чтобы я наглядно все тебе пояснил, - предложил я, поднимая бровь. Мне нужно было увериться, что он понимает меня правильно.  
Крис посмотрел вниз, туда, где мои джинсы уже чуть не трескались от напряжения, и медленно облизнул губы.  
\- Наглядность никогда не помешает, - ухмыльнулся он, еще раз проводя ладонью по моему бедру вверх-вниз. - Хотя кое-что я уже запомнил. Тот, кто первый добирается домой, получает очко, да?  
Он подмигнул мне и быстро встал, начиная пробираться к выходу. Я проследил за ним взглядом, размышляя о том, действительно ли он самый сексуальный парень на планете, или его очарование так действует только на меня. Когда Крис исчез из поля зрения, я не спеша поднялся со своего места, держа куртку на локте перед собой, чтобы не вызывать лишних вопросов.   
Идти к машине я не торопился и даже успел порадоваться очередному удачному удару любимой команды. Я дал Крису возможность потешить себя какое-то время надеждой, что все вопросы на сегодня мы выяснили, но я-то знал, что бейсбол - не такая простая игра. И мне очень повезло, что я хорошо знаком с ее правилами.


End file.
